


Valentine's Day Blues

by Doranwen



Category: X-Men: The Movie
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue's having a rotten Valentine's Day until Logan comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/13/08 for a friend who was upset about being single on Valentine's Day.

Rogue scowled and applied some red to her painting. The school had hired a mutant art teacher as part of the new hiring rush after the events at Alkali Lake, and Rogue had discovered her passion for art. Usually she was able to lose herself in her projects, but it didn't seem to be working today.

 _It's a stupid day!_ she muttered to herself. _Designed to make millions off of us buying cards and candy and flowers, as if anyone needed a day to remind them! They go around all mushy anyway._

She was startled to hear a voice behind her. "Mushy, eh? Lemme guess who's been doin' that-the Popsicle and his pick of the week?" Logan was leaning against the doorjam, cigar between his fingers.

"I didn't think I said it out loud," she said sheepishly, ducking her head momentarily. It came back up quickly, along with the scowl. "Yeah, they're all over the place. Holding hands, kissing when they think no one's looking." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"And you're lookin', eh?" Logan gave her a pointed look. She glared at him. "Hey, I was just askin', kid."

"Yeah, I've been looking. I dated the guy for months, and he suddenly gives me this bullsh** about being young and not wanting to lock ourselves into something we weren't ready for-and next thing I know he's melting every time he gets a chance to talk to Kitty. At least **she** gets to kiss him for real . . ." Rogue trailed off and turned away, her voice suddenly betraying her as a tear threatened to escape her eye.

"He ain't the only guy in town, y'know," said Logan gently. Suspiciously gently. Rogue turned back towards Logan, who had a strange look in his eyes as he watched her. It flickered for a second, and was swiftly replaced as he grinned at her. "Last I saw, ol' Petey was after Kitty, and I'll bet he ain't too happy about Popsicle bein' with her."

A grin came back to Rogue's face. "Are you trying to hook me up with someone?"

"Nope, just tellin' you your options," Logan drawled. "Then there's those two mischief-makers. They're around your age."

"Shawn and Joshua? **Those** two? They're only fifteen, and still stuck in junior high. Last time I talked to Shawn he was apologizing for sticking one of the lab mice in my bed. I'd rather date the **mouse** than them." She rolled her eyes and began putting her supplies away.

Logan grinned. "OK, maybe not them. 'Sides, I think I caught Joshua tryin' to add blue hair dye to Theresa's shampoo yesterday."

Rogue snorted. "The scream from that one would break all our eardrums." She placed her painting in the corner.

"What's that?" A pinky jabbed in the general direction.

"Supposed to be some random girl. I was going to have her holding hands with her boyfriend, but that was before." She paused a moment and stared at it. "What if I never learn how to control it? What if I have to spend the rest of my life like this, never touching anyone . . ." The tears came this time, and through blurred eyes she saw a hand reach to pull her into a tight hug. She held on for what felt like years, two arms pressing into her back and her face buried in a shirt smelling of cigars, beer, and the woods.

She felt Logan take an arm off and fumble around for a minute. When he finally released her, a glove was on his hand. He tipped her chin up and wiped the tears off her cheek. "Take it one day at a time, 'k? For all we know, you'll figure it out tomorrow. And there's ways to doin' things, even if you don't."

She blushed furiously. _If he meant what I_ _ **think**_ _he meant . . ._ She decided not to think about **who** he might have meant. "OK," she said with a tiny smile.

Logan smiled back, and set his hand on her shoulder. "Now, for the rest of the day, I hear there's a good movie out. Lots of blood and guts and not a bit of silly romance. What d'you say we escape this lovehouse and go do something fun?"

Rogue's jaw dropped. "You mean that R-rated one with the psycho killer?" Her excited look changed to suspicion. "You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you? You're usually absolutely against me seeing **anything** gory."

"OK, you caught me. You'll watch 'em anyhow, though, don't try to tell me you don't." Logan gave her a pointed look. Rogue smiled at him innocently, which he promptly ignored. "Well, are you comin' or aren't you?" She wasted no time in pulling her gloves on and grabbing her jacket.

* * *

After the movie and a quick stop at a greasy fast food place, Rogue held tightly to Logan as he sped back on Scott's motorcycle. It was surprisingly warm for February, and she didn't feel cold as she leaned her head against his back.

Logan dropped her off at the front door and went to put the bike away as she climbed the stairs to her room. Kitty was nowhere to be found, as she expected, but somehow it didn't bother her quite as much this time. She glanced over the room and stopped suddenly, staring at her bed. It had been made nicely, and a beautiful box of expensive chocolates sat on it. She looked over it carefully, but no note was to be found.

She had her suspicions, but there was no way to prove who did it. A big smile crept over her face as she took out one of the chocolates and took a large bite. It was every bit as good as it looked, and she lifted the rest of it in the air in a mock toast. "To friends!" she called to the empty room, and popped the chocolate in her mouth with a grin.


End file.
